La charla
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de dar la charla, y la pequeña Sirio tiene algunas cosas que decir al respecto. Tomarry. M-preg.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero sí, Sirio me pertenece._

* * *

 **La charla**

* * *

 **1**

Tom contempló a Harry bajo la luz de la mañana. Le acarició el rostro, las pestañas, y los párpados cerrados del hombre temblaron antes de abrirse. Cuando vio al otro hombre frente a él, contemplándole con aquellos ojos oscuros entrecerrados, sonrió.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —Tom sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Listo para la charla de hoy?

Harry alzó una ceja y se desperezó.

—¿Qué charla?

—La que debes darle a Sirio. Ya sabes _qué_ charla.

—No accedí a darle _esa_ charla en ningún momento de mi vida. Apenas tiene diez años. Esperemos por lo menos hasta que… ya sabes. Se haga mujer.

—El tiempo pasa rápido. Puede hacerse mujer estando en Hogwarts.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, algún profesor le daría la charla.

—¿De verdad quienes dejar ese momento trascendental en la vida de un padre en manos de un profesor?

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—No accedí a nada, te recuerdo.

—Sí, lo hiciste, anoche, cuando te amenacé que no seguiría si no accedías.

Harry enrojeció, recordando, y bufó.

—Está bien. Pero vuelves a hacerlo y…

—Dudo mucho que tengamos otra hija como para que esta charla vuelva a repetirse.

Harry asintió y bufó, enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas, rogando que la tierra se lo tragase.

* * *

 **2**

—Creo que necesitamos hablar.

La niña levantó los ojos del libro. Tenía los ojos verdes, brillantes, y un desprolijo cabello rojo. Observó a sus padres con expresión hastiada.

—Estoy leyendo —murmuró—. Estudiando.

Tocó con la uña la tapa dura del libro. Harry se adelantó para tomar asiento frente a ella, mientras dejaba detrás de sí a Tom, que, de pie, apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su esposo.

—Sólo será un momento.

Sirio soltó un suspiro y dejó el libro de lado. Se cruzó de piernas y cruzó las manos frente a las rodillas. Harry sonrió. Le recordaba tanto a su padre…

—¿De qué queréis hablar?

Harry contempló a Tom. Tom contempló a Harry.

—Bueno… dentro de poco cumplirás once años.

Ella asintió.

—Irás a Hogwarts.

—Lo sé.

—Y convivirás con varias chicas de tu edad… y chicos.

—Papá, ve al grano. Quiero leer.

—Sirio, no le faltes el respeto a tu padre —regañó Tom. La niña levantó la vista hasta su otro padre para sonreírle de lado.

—Lo lamento. ¿Decías?

Harry se frotó la nuca, sintiendo que una gota de sudor frío le caía por la sien. Se contuvo de limpiársela con la manga de la túnica.

—Puede que no en estos momentos, pero sí en algunos otros, sufrirás algunos cambios de perspectivas sobre como son los niños… o las niñas. Para ti, serán más que simples personas, y querrás… acercarte, a ellos.

—Papá, ya sé de qué hablas —ella se inclinó hacia adelante, descruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia adelante—. Lo he estado haciendo mucho últimamente.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Has estado haciendo… _qué?_

—Eso —ella alzó una ceja—. Desde que comprendí que padre y tú lo hacían, mejor dicho, desde que comprendí _cómo_ lo hacían. Me ha llevado mi tiempo, pero he desarrollado mi propia técnica.

Harry sintió la presión de los dedos de su esposo aumentar en sus hombros hasta hacerle doler. Casi podía oírle gritar. Pero guardó silencio.

—Bien, eso es… _inesperado_ —dijo finalmente Tom, soltando la presión en los hombros de su esposo—. ¿Cuándo has comenzado a… _hacerlo_?

Sirio parpadeó.

—Hum, el verano pasado.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó despacio.

—¿Con _quiénes?_ —oyó la voz amenazadora de Tom Riddle, susurrante, casi rozando el pársel al finalizar la palabra. Sirio no se intimidó.

—Con Malfoy, más que nada.

—¿Cuál Malfoy? —preguntó Harry. Sirio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con Scorpius, claro. ¿Crees, acaso, que me metería con Malfoy padre? ¿O Malfoy abuelo? Ese es tu trabajo, papá.

Harry palideció. Tom soltó algo parecido a un bufido.

—¿Algo que decir, _amor?_ —la voz de Tom, que no había intimidado a Sirio, le puso el vello de gallina a Harry.

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo rápidamente, desviando su mirada desde el rostro de su hija hasta el de su esposo. Los ojos, normalmente oscuros, brillaban, rojos.

—¡Claro que sabes, papá! —Sirio ladeó la cabeza—. Te he visto hacerlo con Malfoy padre muchas veces. En las fiestas, en las reuniones, incluso cuando trae a Scorpius para que estudie conmigo. ¿Por qué mientes?

Harry contempló a su hija como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Yo no… —comenzó, pálido.

—Tú, sí —Sirio apoyó su cabeza en la mano. En su dedo pulgar llevaba un anillo muy elaborado, con un sello de armas de la casa Slytherin—. No mientas. Sabes que puedo ver cuando mientes.

Harry retrocedió.

—Mira, Sirio, no sé de qué diablos estás hablando…

—¡El lenguaje, papá!

—¡Pero qué demonios! —Harry se aferró a su cabeza—. No sé qué hayas visto o hayas creído ver, pero yo jamás engañaría a tu padre, y créeme que tengo razones de sobra para asegurártelo…

Sirio frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Engañar a padre? ¿Por qué dices eso? —alzó ligeramente una ceja—. ¿Estás bromeando? Sabes que no sé captar las bromas.

—No estoy bromeando, Sirio —Harry suspiró—. Tom, debes creerme. Yo jamás te engañaría.

Harry levantó la mirada para contemplar el rostro de su esposo. Sus ojos habían dejado de relucir rojos, y había una extraña mirada en su rostro. No era furia. No era rabia. Era una extraña… ¿ternura?

—Creo que ya sé de qué está hablando Sirio —dijo Tom, acercándose a la niña—. Aunque sería mejor que ella lo explicara. ¿De qué hablas exactamente, Sirio?

—¡De manipulación política, por supuesto! —bramó, como si todos en la habitación fueran idiotas menos ella—. ¡Aunque debo admitir que no es _nada_ fácil manipular a un niño de diez años! Pero ya iré subiendo en escala. Estaba pensando en encargarme de Rose, y luego de…

Harry respiró tan aliviado como pudo. Sintió que su corazón volvía a latir normal, después de los peores minutos de su vida.

—Ah, Sirio —Tom le besó la coronilla a su pequeña hija—. Pero no es eso de lo que queríamos hablarte.

—¿Ah, no? —la niña ladeó la cabeza contemplando a su padre, para luego mirar a su papá—. ¿De qué queríais hablarme, entonces?

Harry recibió una mirada muy animada de parte de su esposo.

—Veras… —Harry dudó—, cuando dos personas se aman…

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—Tom, ¡voy a matarte, maldita sea! —gruñó Harry, apretándole con fuerza los dedos a su esposo, mientras el sanador laboraba entre sus piernas abiertas. Su cuerpo se sacudía por espasmos, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor.

El labor de parto tardaba. No tenía idea de por qué había quedado embarazado esta vez. La primera vez había sido por culpa de Tom, bueno, esta vez _también_ había sido por culpa de Tom, pero la primera vez había sido porque el hombre se confundió de poción y le dio una de fertilidad. De verdad _quería creer_ que se había tratado de un jodido error, pero su esposo no se lo había afirmado ni negado. Entonces, allí estaba otra vez, otra vez sufriendo el labor de parto, destrozándole los dedos a su esposo, con un emocionado sanador diciendo que se sentía orgulloso de atender el quinto embarazo masculino de la década. Harry lo _Cruciaría_ en cuanto terminara todo esto, a ver si le parecía tan maravilloso.

Entonces, habían oído los llantos. Harry dejó que su cuerpo se relajara en la cama, que su corazón se acompasara a los latidos de su pequeño. Su bebé. Su hijo.

Los llantos se detuvieron, y Harry ladeó la cabeza para contemplar al pequeño en brazos de su esposo. El pequeño, con una mata de cabello negro y ojos de color indeterminado, cubierto en líquido amniótico, parecía querer conocer a sus padres.

Harry extendió los brazos, pidiendo por su bebé, para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

—Es una niña —susurró. Tom asintió.

—Parece que deberás dar la charla otra vez. Pero tranquilo, tienes unos cuantos años de preparación.

Harry suspiró. No estaba de humor para discutir. Estaba de humor para sostener en sus brazos a su bebé, a su hijita, y dejarse envolver por la felicidad.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 **Oh Rowena, de verdad no tengo idea de dónde salió esto. Simplemente se me ocurrió... quería escribir algo así. En fin, si os ha gustado, por favor dejad review, ¿sí? Y si no os ha gustado, también dejad review. Si os ha parecido feo, lindo, bueno, feliz, fluffy, idiota, no importa lo que os haya cruzado por la cabeza mientras leíais, por favor comunicádmelo. ¿Vale? ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos, besos, abrazos, baish.**


End file.
